Vampire Street
by darkshadow229
Summary: The vampires are coming...
1. The Sad Death of Warren Thomas Jackson

Vampire Street

It was a dark and stormy night. Warren "Chef Hatchet" Jackson was in his armchair in his house. Warren was born in Vancouver, British Columbia and raised in the US. Warren, after being a Sniper in the Cold War and a Rifleman in the Gulf War had stayed in his small home in New Jersey. Warren was reading a cookbook, having been a junior chef in a part-job while attending school. Warren did not notice fast enough and at that point, the mysterious animal appeared behind him in the form of a dog. The dog began licking Warren's cheek while Warren was semi-awake. Warren, having been slightly delusional thought it was one of his "wives". But the dog then began to nibble on Warren's neck. He thought he was getting a hickey when the dog was actually biting his neck and sucking his blood out of the puncture hole the dog had made in Warren's neck. After 20 minutes, Warren was dead and the dog was about to leave. Nobody knew about the horrors that would become only one name : Vampire Street.


	2. Linda's Life

Vampire Street chapter 2

The next morning, Linda Chung was waiting for her boyfriend, Trent Lewis. Linda had just turned 11. But Trent is seeing his classmate Gwen secretly for a few weeks. Linda knew Trent since she was 5. They knew about Warren Jackson. He was one of the cooks in the kitchen at their school. He serves disgusting food and chops food with an axe, like a lumberjack. That is why he was called "Chef Hatchet". Linda didn't know about the Trent/Gwen affair. Linda thought that Trent loved her, despite the fact that Trent was 4 years older than her. She thought about last night. She saw Trent walking towards her.

Linda said "Trent!"

Trent smiled but walked past her. Linda was confused and shocked. The bus came. Trent noticed people beginning to stare.

Trent said quickly "She's my little sister. Is that a problem?"

People stopped staring immediately. Linda wanted to cry, but didn't want to do it here. Why would Trent do such a thing? Trent said the relationship was public, but now Trent is saying that she was his **little sister! **Linda sighed. Why was life being so hard? It was even harder with Justin Evans vying for her. Last year, he said she was ugly. But now, he's always watching her.


	3. Linsday and the Bitten

Vampire Street chapter 3

Justin Evans was watching Linda Chung from the end of the hallway. She was Trent Lewis's boyfriend, but Trent had only used her and manipulated her. Trent actually loved Gwen, but Trent wasn't ready to announce it publicly yet. He truly loved Linda ad wouldn't let her down, like Trent. In Brighton, England, Lindsay Hawkins was scared. She was about to marry Jeffrey, her husband. It was a forced marriage. A man appeared in the middle of the street. He was medium height and nondescript.

Lindsay said "Help me escape this life".

The man smiled and bit Lindsay's neck. Lindsay screamed in pain then groaned. Lindsay collapsed on the sidewalk.

The man said "Congrats, newborn".

The man picked up Lindsay and walked down the street. 


	4. Heather's Visitor

Vampire Street chapter 4

Heather Lucas was sitting at a bus stop, waiting for the bus to come. Normally, she would take her limo, but her dad took away her privileges like her credit card, jewelry, servants… and that included her limo as well. Heather lived in a large mansion upstate. Heather attended Lusonet High with Trent, Gwen and Linda. She was part-vampire, but she didn't know it yet because her family was afraid of what would happen if they told her, especially at a young age.

Heather said "This is **so **boring. When **IS **the stupid bus coming?"

Heather was very outgoing and was the hottest girl in school. Or so she thinks. She used to date Justin…. until last year when he dumped her- in front of the whole school. She then dated Trent, but she knew from the start that Trent had 2 girlfriends, one a secret girlfriend. She broke up with him at once.

A man had suddenly appeared. He looked like he was 30 years old, had reddish brown hair, black eyes, wearing a long, forest green coat and a khaki hat. He was slim and looked interested in Heather.

The man said in a gruff voice "Are you…. Heather Josephine Lucas, born in Newark Beth Israel Medical Center, Newark, New Jersey, August 18, 1995?"

Heather was shocked. How did he know all that information?


	5. Heather Lucas, Human AB 1

Vampire Street chapter 5

Heather's charcoal black hair swayed as she got up. The man smiled, with his teeth shiny bright. The man also had fangs.

The man thought out loud "15, AB, nice body….. perfect meal."

Heather backed away and said "Freak."

The man growled and said "Why, you little… but now, I get to have a good meal. I haven't had one in **centuries."**

The man leapt at Heather, but then Heather bit his neck.

The man said "But- she is…. human! It's unheard of! It's impossible!".

Heather looked at the dying vampire and said coldly "Die, demon!" and spit the vampire's blood on his face.

Heather smiled evilly and said "I shall become the first vampire human! But first, I have to get that taste out of my mouth."


	6. Heather's Last Stand

Vampire Street chapter 6

Linda was sitting on the bus. Trent or Gwen didn't come, so she just went on her laptop. 2 more deaths happened: a Lindsay Hawkins who had gone missing, and Tony Gabriel. Linda remembered Tony from school.

Lindsay opened her eyes. She was in….. a lab? She was surrounded by people in white coats.

A tall man said "Her blood pressure is normal. She's human again, but we still have to do testing on both her and the vampire blood."

Lindsay ran off suddenly. She ignored the shouts and pleads and ran faster. She stopped when the scientists were far behind her. She needed to escape… to America.

Linda came off the bus. Heather was in front of her, suddenly. Heather was smiling evilly. Linda was stunned.

Heather said "Hi, Linda. I have something I want to show you."

Heather revealed her two under-developed, newborn fangs, yet very large. Heather grinned and said "Well, I guess I'll be full after this meal."

Linda grabbed a pole and hit Heather on the head multiple times with it. Heather laughed and said "Foolish mortal. Did you really think that ridiculous stick could kill me?"

Linda said "No… but this will!"

Linda shoved a large pill down Heather's throat. Heather suddenly felt strange and dizzy. She collapsed on the sidewalk. She looked up to see Linda with a bow and arrow.

Linda said angrily with venom "I'll give you …. 10 seconds to plead for your disgusting life."

Heather said "You little bitch! I'll murder you!"

Linda said "5 seconds… 2 seconds…"

Heather said weakly and fearfully "Have mercy, you piece of trash."

Linda said coldly "Wrong choice."

Linda fired the arrow into Heather's heart. Heather started to vomit blood. Linda walked away calmly as Heather lied on the sidewalk, dying slowly and painfully.


	7. Linsday's Arrival in America

Vampire Street chapter 7

Linda was at school. Linda had just killed Heather with a bow and arrow at the bus stop earlier that morning. Heather turned out to be a vampire, after all.

Gwen said "Linda, have you see the Queen of Nothing yet?"

Linda smiled and said "No, I'm glad I haven't."

Gwen said "I know. She thinks she has all the boys in our class under her control. But she's just a drama queen."

Lindsay was on the plane, asleep. She was dreaming happily. She had escaped London and was on the next plane to Newark.

_Lindsay's Dream_

Lindsay was in the street on a dark, cold night. It was raining heavily and she had nowhere to go. She saw the man from Brighton and smiled. He was her friend and savior.

The man smiled and said "Lindsay, do you love me?"

Lindsay blushed and said "Yes, I do."

The man grabbed Lindsay's arm and picked her up bridal style.

Lindsay quickly woke up. The plane had landed at Newark Liberty Airport.

It was dark and raining when the plane came. She had to do a currency exchange at the airport.

Lindsay walked down the street. In the distance was a nondescript person in the shadows.


	8. Heather's Return and Linsday's Creator

Vampire Street chapter 8

Heather smiled. Her heart still hurt from those arrows that little bitch shot at her. But she'll get her revenge… plus a meal.

Lindsay was on a bench, thinking and daydreaming about her creator. The man wasn't attractive, but Lindsay didn't care. She loved him anyway. She remembered the dream she had on the plane.

Lindsay said "Maybe it will come true."

Lindsay saw her creator at the end of the street, smiling at her. Lindsay walked to her creator, hugged him and whispered in his ear "I love you".

The creator picked Lindsay up bridal style and walked down the street.

The next morning…

Heather had come to homeroom, lying about Linda's attack and saying that she fell down some stairs. Once the teacher had left the room, Heather dropped a piece of paper on purpose. She picked it up and showed her red panties. The boys were jeering and whistling behind her.

Gwen said "Can you believe her? We get a day away from her, now we have our normal day of torture and humiliation thanks to Heather."

Linda sighed in relief and said "You're right. I wish she was gone for the rest of the school year. Maybe then we wouldn't have to be her servants."

Heather said angrily behind her with venom "I can still hear. Chung, I would watch out if I were you. I'm going to murder you."

Linda smirked and said "I'd like to see you try. Oh wait, you have cheerleading practice then after that, you have your job: being the town slut".

Heather said "I wouldn't get too comfortable. You have a big job today".


	9. The Battle: Linda VS Justin

Vampire Street chapter 9

Justin was smiling as he saw Linda walking with Trent and Gwen. Linda knows about the secret meetings, and yet she **stills **go with them.

Linda said "I'd better go!"

Justin sees his chance when two older boys trip Linda and her books fall. He waits for everyone else to go to lunch, and grabs Linda's arm.

Justin said "Linda, could I talk to you?"

Linda feels weak but brave. Justin is always doing this. She would not go with **him.**

Linda said "Let go of me, Justin! Please let go!"

Justin said "Linda, I love you. If I can't have you….. nobody will."

Linda screamed and tried to run away from Justin, but Justin grabbed her and pulled her back.

Linda said "You're a vampire."

Justin smiled and said "Vampire human, actually. But I guess in a way I **am **a vampire."

Linda backed away and began to cry, but Justin grabbed her and pressed her against the wall.

Justin said forcefully "You listen to me, Linda Margaret Chung. You will be mine… forever."

Justin opened his mouth, revealing his medium-sized fangs. Linda screamed and ran.

Justin shouted " You are mine now!"

Linda pulled out the bow she had used to kill Heather. She had a arrow as well.

Linda said " Don't make me have to use this. I swear I will."


	10. The Troubling Duo

Vampire Street chapter 10

Justin smiled evilly and said "Do you think this little human toy could kill me?"

Linda aims and fires the arrow in Justin's chest. Justin groans in pain, but then smiles and takes the arrow out of his body.

Justin said "Linda, if you can't have you alive…. I will have you dead!"

Linda screamed and ran. Justin ran after her.

Justin said playfully "You can run, but you can't hide from me!"

Linda was crying silently in a corner. She runs faster when she sees Justin coming in her direction. Justin smiles and begins to run towards Linda.

Meanwhile, Heather was waiting at the end of the hallway. Linda was coming her way. Linda was grabbed by Heather.

Heather said "Justin, I got her! She's by the 3rd floor stairway!"

Linda screamed and tried to get away, but it was too late. Justin was in front of her, his normally clean hair now tangled up and wild, his black eyes blood red and wings sticking out of his back. He had fangs coming out, an average size for a vampire human.

Linda said " NO!"

Linda punches Heather in the face and runs off outside into the streets.

Justin said "When she is back, I'll be ready for her."

Heather said "We**. **We will be ready for her."

Justin smiled cleverly and said "No, I. You are no longer my ally. You are foolish, ridiculous and uncooperative. It was only luck that you managed to catch Linda but she ran off. I hope that your creator isn't going to be too angry."


	11. Heather, Martha and Linsday ?

Vampire Street chapter 11

Lindsay is lying down on a soft bed at a hotel just 2 miles away from the airport. Her creator had left hours before. She felt lonely for once. She remembered her American pen pal Tyler from a few years ago. She even started an online relationship with him. When Lindsay told Jeffrey, he didn't take it so well. There was one thing that only Lindsay knew: Jeffrey was at least 40 or 50 years older than Lindsay. Jeffrey already had 5 million other wives and Lindsay would have been that 5 millionth wife had she not escaped.

Heather said "You can't leave me!"

Justin said "I can. You have been nothing but the female devil. I think I may attract Linda without your help."

Heather said "What am I suppose to do now?"

Justin looked at her disgustingly and said "Get a meal. You look like an ugly, skinny dog."

Heather's mouth dropped open and Justin left to follow Linda. Heather did need a meal. She hadn't had one in weeks.

Heather said "I have to get somebody- Martha Rice!"

Martha was 10 and slightly overweight. She was shy and quiet and didn't have a million boys drooling over her like Heather.

Heather said "Martha! Could I talk to you?"

Martha said quietly "Yes".

Heather thought "Wait…. instead of eating her, I could make her attract boys! That will give those boys 2 shows and a feast for me!"

Heather said "I have a way to get you a million boys."

Martha said "How?"

Heather said "There are two boys over there. Go to them with me and they'll be all over you."

Martha nodded and walked with Heather to the boys.

The two boys were named Geoff Lincoln and Ezekiel Thomas. Ezekiel was single and Geoff had a on and off relationship with Bridgette Sanders, his girlfriend. Martha had gotten a lot of attention with Heather.

Geoff said "Wow!"

Ezekiel said "They should do this more often."


	12. Shot Down

Vampire Street chapter 12

Heather said "Martha, have you ever had any boyfriends?"

Martha blushed. She didn't have any boyfriends. Any boy she asked said that she was unattractive. But why was Heather helping her?

Martha said "No, I never had."

Heather said "Basically, that means you're a virgin."

Martha blushed and said "I guess so."

Heather smiled. This seemed like it was a game and Heather was getting closer and closer to winning and swallowing her prey in a dark abyss of lies and manipulation.

Heather said "Maybe you could be boyfriends with that Ezekiel guy?"

Martha said "Are you sure? I don't think he would like me."

Heather said "Are you kidding? He was practically drooling at the sight of you."

Heather readied her fangs. She leaped at Martha. But Linda had just thrown a spear through Heather's body.

Linda said "Who's the bitch now, Lukey?"

Martha looked at the body in shock but was quickly in another place, talking to Ezekiel.

Linda tugged the spear out of Heather's body.

Linda said "Time to feed this meat to the dogs."

Linda whistled and a group of hungry wolves came.

Linda said "Here, enjoy some burnt, fresh meat."

Linda threw the body as if it was a disc. The wolves caught it. They were fighting for the food after very long winters of being locked in the shed. The shed was a sign of punishment. To all of those wolves, it was Hell. Never again would they howl in furious anger and uncontrollable pain.

Linda said "Farewell, Heather. Enjoy your rest in Hell."


	13. Who's back! VAMPIRES!

Vampire Street chapter 13

Two months later…

Linda and Martha were walking down the street. As usual, Heather returned. Luckily, it was the end of term. Unfortunately, Heather was still looking for blood. Halloween was coming up and Linda had the perfect idea for a costume.

Linda said "Why not? It should be a great costume for Halloween. It might even stop Heather."

Martha said "I know. But we have to be careful. We don't want a repeat of last time."

Linda smiled casually and said "Don't worry. Heather's at her aunt's house for the holidays. It's all the way in Maine. She'll be as far away as possible."

Sadly, a shadow was watching the two from behind a nearby bush. The shadow's hands were a beige color with long, sharp claws.

The shadow said "Those two think they can stop me. Think again. Halloween is when I have my full power."


	14. Trapped in Transformation

Vampire Street Chapter 14

9 months later...

Justin was lying in bed. Linda was attempting to shake him awake. Justin had fallen asleep 6 hours earlier and had woken up since.

Linda shouted " Justin, get up now!"

Justin turned right and muttered sleepily " Five more minutes."

Linda rolled her eyes before saying " You could get your five minutes later. Don't you realize what today is?"

Justin said tiredly " July 19th."

Linda said " In other words, Heather's vampire birthday."

Before Linda could say anything else, Justin was out of bed, staring at her almost fearfully.

Justin groaned and replied " She's turning 16 TODAY?"

Linda nodded her head yes.

Justin said " What time is it?"

Linda said " It's 9 am. We have 12 hours to take down Heather before she gets her full vampire abilities."

Linda tossed Justin a blue jacket, a pair of black jeans before running out of the room hurriedly.

Justin sighed. He tried to remember what happened last night. How did he end up in Linda's house and why she was so shocked at seeing him.

Linda walked to her house by herself. She rang the doorbell shakily. Nobody opened the door.

Linda pulled a jagged knife before she kicked the door open. The first room Linda ran into was bare.

Linda knew that Heather's presence had been there. Not only by her smell, but by the fact that the shades are closed, the room was filled with candles and in front of her was an ancient mirror. It seemed very mysterious.

Linda heard the doors behind her slam very quickly and loudly. Linda turned around.

Linda breathed a sigh of relief.

But then Heather dropped down from the ceiling.

She had long, sharp claws and her face looked very weakening. She wore a battered red dress as she grinned evilly.

Heather said " So you decided to visit me after my change? How nice."

Linda widened. She thought that it wouldn't happen for another 12 hours, not another 12 **minutes . **

Heather said " But sadly, I'm not in my best condition. Luckily, you're here to be a volunteer."

Linda asked " For what?"

Heather's claws became longer and sharper.

Heather answered " To be my first victim!"

Heather lunged at Linda with her long, foot-long sharp fangs.

* * *

One more chapter! And then it's sequel time! Or prequel, depending on who answers the question which will be...you reviewers!


	15. The Final Standoff

Vampire Street chapter 15

Heather hissed and lunged at Linda. Linda raised her foot and kicked Heather before jumping back and raising her gun.

Heather laughed and said " Do you really think that little mortal toy will hurt me?"

Linda smirked before she said " No, but this should."

Linda attacked with a roundhouse kick to the face before Heather leaped up into the air after Linda's third attack.

Heather leaped onto Linda's back. As Linda tried to get Heather off her, Heather's long nails was on Linda's shoulder which was not protected.

The result was three long, cat scratches across Linda's shoulder. They were bleeding very much.

Linda gritted her teeth and said " You... bitch!"

Heather smirked and replied " Takes one to know one, princess."

Linda put up her gun and said " I'm not your princess, Prince Charming. Or should I say Prince Cunt?" before firing.

The bullet had landed in Heather's shoulder. Heather began to laugh. This stupid little human girl thought that she could stop the great Heather? Wow, no wonder she got popular so easily at school. Humans were dumber than she thought.

Heather smirked and said " You stupid little girl. You hadn't listened to me, have you?" before she began to felt great pain coming from her shoulder.

She hissed and began going down on one knee, like a person getting ready to propose. Except that the knee was going down slowly.

Linda smiled and replied " You didn't listen to me, Voultra. Those weren't any normal bullets. These are sliver bullets. There are the same ones that are used to kill your rival species. It's a pity that they don't kill instantly. But they make my job easier."

Heather gritted her teeth as she struggled to get back up. This girl was smarter than she thought. But she was not going to die without a fight, of course.

She jumped up at Linda, fangs raised and aiming at Linda's neck. Linda noticed Heather's jump which was due to the shoulder, pretty bad. Linda did the one thing she learned from sci-fi movies: the Matrix move.

Linda jumped up and over Heather at the last second, causing Heather to crash into a wall. Linda landed with smooth grace on the other side of the room. But then she noticed something.

Behind her was a wooden cross and it was big. It was halfway up to the ceiling. She had only now noticed it as the fight continued.

Linda had tried to punch Heather but the punch narrowly missed Heather's face. Heather had managed to do a straight kick to Linda. It hit Linda in the stomach and sent her flying into the cross.

Heather 's hands now had claws on them and they seemed sharp. Both of the girls had a good amount of bruises and cuts on them now, but Linda seemed to sport a bit more. And if it was not enough, she was almost out of energy.

Heather licked her lips as she thought " A good exercise and a meal all in one! I should do this more often..."

Linda looked around for a weapon or something she can use it as a weapon. To her despair, she could not find none.

Linda thought " Oh great, I'm screwed..."

Heather smirked as she opened her mouth and said confidently " Any last words, meat?"

Linda smirked as she shouted " JUSTIN!"

The door was kicked open by Justin who was now wearing a denim jacket over his shirt and jeans. He was carrying a machine gun in his left hand and had a navy duffel bag over his shoulder.

Justin had aimed at Heather with the machine gun as he said " Any last words, Heather?"

Heather internally laughed as she said " Here's a couple last words for you: Lead bullets."

Justin smirked as he thought " The plan is working. Just one more step."

Justin said " Who said I was aiming for you, princess?"

Heather was thinking about what he meant but she then realized it as he shot off the curtains for the window. Unfortunately for Heather, the sun was particularly bright that day and since Heather was now a full vampire, the sun extremely hurt her.

Heather covered her face with her arms as she hissed in pain. She began backing away from the window. As she did, she had walked onto the same ledge as the cross. Justin and Linda had shared a look before turning back to Heather.

Linda thought " Now to keep her in place."

When Heather had went in front of the cross, Linda had aimed her bow and arrow. She had shot her arrows around where Heather's body was, keeping her in place and preventing her from getting away.

Heather hissed at Linda. She could not even believe that she fell for that trick! But she would beat herself up for that later or maybe never. Now, it was time to finally murder that annoying slayer and her blood traitor accomplice!

Before Heather could even attempt to do anything, Linda had aimed at Heather's now undead heart with her pistol, her finger on the trigger. Linda closed her left eye as she carefully aimed before she pulled the trigger.

Heather's face contorted into one of shock before her heart had fully stopped beating. Linda had then put the pistol down on the floor before she looked at Heather and shook her head.

Linda said " Stupid, weak vampire bitch. OK, Justin, it's time to burn this vampire cave down to its ashes along with the undead wannabe here."

Justin tossed Linda a bundle of dynamite. Linda took out a match from her pocket and struck it against a matchbox. She then set the fuse to the bundle of dynamite before she tossed it in front of her.

Linda put on a white T-shirt, a pair of jeans, Converse shoes, a denim jacket and a white and black checkered bandana.

Linda stared at Heather one last time before she smirked and said " I'll see you in hell, bitch!"

She and Justin rushed out of the house to Justin's motorcycle. Justin put his helmet on as did Linda. Linda looked at Justin before he sped off away from the house.

When the motorcycle was 25 feet ahead of the house, it exploded, causing the motorcycle to go faster. Justin and Linda both looked at each other.

Linda said " Don't you even think of trying to run off into the sunset because it won't work."

Justin said " Well, maybe I can make it up to you in another way."

Linda pondered this for a moment before she said " Oh sure, I guess- oh wait, is that the cops?"

Justin looked behind him before he began driving a little faster. It was at that moment that he realized that no cops had been following him.

Linda laughed while Justin rolled his eyes. Justin glared at Linda.

Justin said " Very funny, Linda."

Linda replied " Well, how about next time, you wait closer instead of waiting until I'm nearly dead to save me?"

As the two drove off on Justin's motorcycle to a unknown location, we then see Heather's house or what was left of it. The fire department had two fire trucks trying to take down the blaze. Police officers were now on the scene and taking notes and evidence.

Maybe, sometimes we take human life for grated. Or it could be the other way around. If someone does seem a bit unusual, it's a good chance leading to somewhere. Or somebody.

The only thing left is that vampires' existence is now fully known but still a secret. But just remember. When you're just walking down that yellow brick road and that blue sky, don't be surprised if that brick turns dark gray or black real quick or the blue turns to navy or red.

Because that's a good sign that you're on Vampire Street.

* * *

**Well, everybody, there's the end of Vampire Street! Like I promised! And of course, I am going to do a sequel! How could I leave all the questions in reviewers' minds unanswered? Although, some things may result in more questions than answers. **

**Read and review, everyone!**


End file.
